Not Gonna Get Us
by GreenBinderGirl
Summary: [Lee x Gaara] Gaara and Lee disappear into the night together. They're not gonna get us.


**Quick Author's Notes:** Obviously, based this off the song "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. Also inspired by a Gaara/Lee AMV with the song I found on YouTube. Watch it. It's pretty good. Would give you the link, but…-shrugs- Fanfiction dot net won't let me T.T

Also, y'all are going to wonder, "Why the hell isn't Lee just hopping from branch to branch like fanceh ninjas do? What the fuck is wrong with you, Celtic Warrior?" Well…to be frank, I thought it'd be cooler to have him stumbling around in the woods looking for his true love…that's so much more romantic, don't you think? That's it…so, welcome to my happy place, now take your shit and leave! XD

**Not Gonna Get Us**

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Not even the night that falls all around us_

-excerpt from "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u

--

Darkness, blackness. Nighttime. There were no stars, no moon. The beautiful sky was blocked by immense, rolling clouds. Rock Lee could hardly see, but he trusted his instincts, hoping they would lead him to where Gaara said he would be. The forest was dense and the ground was littered with things that could trip him up, but Lee was quick and clever and did not fall.

_Gaara-sama,_ Lee thought desperately, _where are you?_

It seemed as though he's been walking—stumbling—for hours. In reality, he knew it's only been a few minutes. He'd left ten minutes before midnight, and had immediately gone to the outskirts of Konoha. At least, he was trying to—it wasn't called "the village hidden in the leaves" for nothing, you know. Konohagakure was surrounded by miles of closely-packed forest, with no path visible amongst the tangled brush.

Lee wondered suddenly if Gaara had been able to leave Suna okay, and if the reason why he couldn't be found was because something happened to him.

_Did he get captured…? Enemy ninja? His own people trying to stop the Kazekage from leaving? Assassins in the desert? Did he just forget?_

He couldn't have forgotten something as important as this, could he?

…Could he?

Lee quickly shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such horrible thoughts. He should have more faith in Gaara. Gaara-sama may seem uncaring and oblivious, but Lee knew that he really did love him and wished only the best. Lee felt dirty for thinking that Gaara forgot. Gaara was perfect, in Lee's eyes.

He stopped to lean against a crooked tree, breathing heavily. The night air smelled strongly of leaves and woodland, and a tinge of something else, maybe from the developing storm clouds above. Lee would have slumped down to sit on the soft moss, if there had been any soft moss underneath the tree instead of the thorny bush.

"Lee."

A voice! Lee was nearly startled out of his wits and jumped. He almost let out a cry before he abruptly remembered that he was a ninja, and ninjas don't make cries of fear.

He looked up, and saw Gaara's small, slender body crouched in the tree, looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Gaara-sama!" Lee whispered. He crawled up the tree and immediately wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him into a tight hug. "I couldn't find you…! I thought something had happened…"

"I'm sorry. Something did happen. Someone tried to stop me."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we are both here now. Are you ready?" Gaara was staring at him urgently, his smaller fingers clutching Lee's larger ones.

"…I don't know…Yes…" Lee looked away.

"Give me a straight answer, Lee," Gaara demanded. "_I want to know if you are ready_. We don't have to if you don't want to leave your birthplace. I can understand that."

Lee rested his head in Gaara's soft hair and placed his arms around his neck. "N-No, it's…it's fine, Gaara-sama. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Lee replied, with no hesitation this time.

"Good," Gaara murmured. He didn't smile, but a sort of softness overcame his face and his eyes seemed brighter. "Then let us go."

"Let us go," Lee murmured back. He pulled away from the embrace, but their hands were still connected. In Konohagakure and Sunagakure, two clocks simultaneously chimed twelve o'clock midnight. As the two lovers leaped from the high, sturdy branch, Gaara mumbled, "_They're not gonna get us_."

"_Not gonna get us_," Lee repeated.

**Author's Notes:**

…Please tell me how it was, this is kind of…I don't know, it just seemed kind of different.


End file.
